Stargate: The Epidemic
by Jack O'Niell
Summary: A short story about a mission though the Stargate.


STARGATE: The Epidemic.

By: Joshua Stultz Copyright 2005 Chapter 1: The New Mission.

"Chevron one encoded." The same thing, the same routine. The giant dial spun to its destination on the Stargate, a device that aloud matter to travel through space through energy fields, or wormholes. To another planet or destination that a Stargate would be. Nine chevrons, over a billion combinations on which a portal could be dialed. "Chevron two encoded. " After at least seven chevrons were dialed in, a wormhole could be established. The seventh code, would be the point of origin, like Earth. Using the eighth chevron would be like adding an additional number to a phone number, like an area code. That would take you even farther into the systems. The ninth, however, has not been discovered for any purpose or use. It still remains a mystery as why the ancients placed it there.  
"Chevron three, encoded." Once all seven chevrons were locked, an unstable vortex would erupt from the gate at first, then restabilize. This was called the even horizon in which the gate rests. Dissolving the entering being into nothing more than energy particles. Once sent to the other planet, only does the stargate reassemble the particles into its original creation. Say a human.  
"Chevron four, encoded." To stand directly before the unstable event horizon, would caused the being to dissolve and de-materialize. If any living matter were to be before the vortex, it would die on contact. Some stargates, however, have a special device that prevents unwanted guests or beings to come through. The devices are called Iris's. Some stargates have them, others don't. The rest exactly 10 micrometers from the event horizon, giving the object physically no space to rematerialize. "Chevron five encoded." If a stargate shuts down during mid-travel, the object or person would instantly die. Or be destroyed. In its basic particle state, it would be virtually painless. The energy would then be just dropped in space. If caught against the Iris, after the gate would shut down, the object would be stuck then destroyed once the gate was disabled.  
"Chevron six, encoded." Almost every Stargate on every planet has a special DHD. Or Dial Home Device. These are ancient devices, with every chevron code etched into them, then a red orb in the middle to activate the gate. The energy a gate posses is far greater than most materials in the known galaxy. To destroy it would cause a massive explosion and radiation exposure.  
"Chevron seven, locked." The last code was locked in, the gate had been activated and released the unstable vortex, fallowed up by the restablizing. Before the ramp, stood SG-1. Consisting of Gen. Jack O'Neil. Lt. Col. Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and the alien Teal'c. They were to head for the planet of Cimmeria, to meet with the Asgards. Earth's closest allies that are off world. But. While SG-1 was away, there was another mission being planed in the conference room. On that not SG-1 would take, not a routine at all. A new planet had been discovered on the star system map. While SG-1 would be away, units SG15 would be sent to explore. The leader had just been assigned to the team. Ensign Alex Joseph Sypher. The four members, including Alex, awaited General Hammond to return from the control room. They looked down through the thick glass window as SG-1 departed and the wormhole disabled itself. They were to return in twelve hours or less, by mission. Alex went back to his seat, still a bit amazed by the gate and how it worked, as the other members of SG-15 took their seats. He glanced around the room at his new teammates, who he had barley gotten a chance to get to know. All he did know was what their ranks and profiles had said. Cap. Tyron Wilson, explosive technician and bazooka men. He glanced over to the six-foot tall black man and realized that in a fight, the man could probably beat him him down. Alex then glanced over to a blond man to his left, spiked hair and blue eyes. A natural 'Teen-heart throb' he thought. Private Timothy Sykes. Expert gunmen and perfect shot. He was the sniper/radioman. At the far end of the table, was a girl, Field Medic Alyssa Jones. He wasn't use to working with females on the team, they always seemed to get in the way of the mission. He remembered her profile, and how beautiful she was. Another reason why having her on the team wasn't a good idea to him.  
He could remember back in the Air-Force, and at how when coop. training with the females would cause some of the other classmates to fall behind, distracted at beauty. They would always slow themselves down for the girls, or try to help them, which caused some of them to fail. He, on the other hand, didn't think twice about passing up a girl or letting her fall in mud. Even in spar training he wouldn't pullback his skills for a girl. He knew there were women out there that could beat him senseless.  
And that was why he didn't really agree with the idea of a girl on the team. She could distract the other members. Hopefully, though, they were as well trained. But none-the-less. Her profile read that she was an excellent medic and Ph.D. with physics and in ancient world terms. She was the team's field medic. If anything, she had the most knowledge here.  
As for Alex himself, he was a top-notch air force fighter pilot. A brown-belt in Tie-Kwan-Do and excellent shot. He was probably matched with Sykes when it came to guns, but in strength, he had already won that contest. When working with a team, Alex had always preferred getting to know them. Personality wise, this bunch was silent. They all knew each other very well. The story went that their last commander had been killed in action. He could understand why they probably didn't like him yet, taking the rank. At first, he thought someone else on the team should under rank him. But his records and time in the USAF had caused him to be where he was now.  
Sypher was going to say something, but before he could, the door had opened and Gen. Hammond had entered. At once everyone stood up and saluted him, but he was a different General. A sort of normal regular every-day guy, while still doing his job. He simply said, "Adeas." And sat down, the rest of the team sitting. Alex slowly sat down. He was use to being barked at and given hard-strict orders.  
"Welcome, to SGC." Hammond had said, smiling and shaking Sypher's hand. The grip was firm but not too commanding. Alex nodded in reply.  
"As you may already know, my name is Gen. George Hammond. I run this facility. And I'm well assure that you have read each members profile." He said again, turning his face towards the SGC members.  
"Yes, I have sir." Alex replied and nodded. His dark brown hair drooping before his eyes and he brushed it back with his hand. "Well, then you already know who they are and their information, as they know yours." Alex glanced, and noticed that the girl had given him a sharp look. It was very obvious that she didn't like him much. And then he realized why, his profile, it had information on how he disagreed with women on his team.  
"And I assure you, Ensign, that these are one of the best that the USAF can offer. All of the SGC teams are the best of the military, and you have just been added. I'm pretty sure you witnessed our Stargate in action, and the departing of SG-1?" Hammond had asked, nodding to him and looking out the window to the Stargate.  
"Yes, I have...Truthfully sir, I'm still in awe about it." Alex was briefed, explained to, and even shown record on how the Stargate works and past missions. But it was all like a joke to him at first, disbelief. Until just now, when he watched it activated.  
"Well, after this, briefing, you'll be on your way through the gate. So you won't be in much awe afterwards." Hammond had said, chuckling a bit. "I've only went through once, and still couldn't belief how it worked." In a way, that made Alex feel a bit better, to know that his commander of the facility was nervous about it as well.  
"Ok, now, lets get down to business. As you are aware of, SG-1 has been sent to the Asgard planet to meet with them and discuss our problems with the replicators. But right now, that has nothing to do with your mission, SG-15. Recently, we had discovered a new planet on the star system map that was just in reach of our area. So getting there won't be a problem. " He paused and looked at Alex, to make sure he was getting this. The rest of the team sat around like it was nothing. Alex, however, listened closely and nodding every once in a while.  
"We had already sent a probe through before to make sure it was in fair conditions, and all checked out O.K. We had learned that the surface was a desert sand one, with many old ruins and normal high temperatures of 80-100 degrees. At night, it will get around that of 40-50 degrees. The air, is that of oxygen, and radiation levels are at normal. All in all the journey there will be safe. The planet, P23345 revolves around another planet, three times that of Jupiter. This giant planet seems to have two moons around it. If the planet wasn't in the way of the solar systems sun, P23345 would be virtually impossible to even step foot on. The giant planet it revolves around acts as a shade, or shield. Blocking the giant sun but also giving off heat. The two moons also act as a shade, so the planet would never be exposed to the sun." Hammond finished and closed the first folder. Alex stared at it, all that information, all of that. The rest of the team stood up and nodded to the General. Hammond then stood up and smiled to Alex.  
"Alex, your team will be leaving in roughly two hours. Get your gear and be ready. Your mission will call for exploration, and setting up an Outpost if possible. Dismissed." He then turned around and walked out of the briefing room, and down the hallway out of the area. Alex watched as the rest of the team left the room and turned in the opposite direction, heading for the locker rooms. He then fallowed behind, knowing that if he didn't get it together soon, he would be in serious trouble.

Chapter: 2-Locker Room.  
Alyss turned right at the end of the hallway and vanished behind the women's locker room. While Timothy and Tyron turned left into the men's, Alex fallowed behind and walked in. Before he could reach his locker, the two men had already stripped out of their normal clothes, and into the green Air-Force jumpsuits. He watched as they tied up their combat boots and placed on the black gloves. He then removed his shirt and exposed the musical back that had a tribal tattoo running down the skin, against the tone of his body. Removing the jump suit, Alex slipped into it and zipped it up in the front. These suits, instead of long sleeve, had short-sleeves. For warm-weather missions. On each shoulder pad there was a patch. On the right, was the SGC emblem, on the left, was his unit. SG-15. His name was then etched across the front left. Tying up his boots, he glanced up at his locker and into the mirror, he could see behind him and noticed his teammates watching him, both with folded arms. He didn't know weather to glare at them, or just smile and finish getting ready. He reached into the locker and removed the leather gloves, slipping them on. Perfect fit. It was then he heard the black man, Tyon, laugh and say something.  
"You are going to have to move a lot faster than that.." he said, chuckling. It was obvious the man was way older and way more built, other wise, Alex would have turned around and knocked him on his ass. Then the blonde man spoke up, Timothy. "C'mon, you're our new leader, right? You need to be faster, Alyssa's probably done and geared up by now.." He sneered. Alex grinded his teeth together. It was now very obvious that he would have problems with his teammates, and that he would have to earn their respect. It was then that Alex turned around, facing them both and standing up.  
"Listen here, kid. I am your commanding officer, and I expect you to treat me with respect, like I do to you." He snapped. Though he may seem smaller, he was very well built and very skilled in fighting. He didn't take disrespect from ANYONE. He gave as much respect that was given to him. And at that moment, Timothy stood up against Alex, challenging him. Alex met this challenge and stuck out his chest a bit, looking down at him-  
"Timothy!" A girl's voice came from the door. All three of them looked over and saw that it was Alyssa standing there, in fool gear. Her jumpsuit, however, was different. It was a dark navy blue, and the utility vest had a white patch with a medic red cross on the front. "Stand down, now." She barked at him, he glared back to Alex one last time, then at her. Finally backing off and walking out the door. Tyon only shook his head and said sorry to Alex, about the way Timothy was acting. Alex nodded, at least the big dude didn't want trouble. After both of the men left, Alex watched as the girl came in, staring at him with arms folded over her chest.  
"So, you're our new commander...huh.." she said, looking him over. She then brought her gaze up to his eyes, looking at him dead center.  
"Yes, that..would be me- She stopped him and placed a finger over his lips, shushing him. He started to actually fear her more than the others do. He knew she couldn't be seducing him, she was there for another reason.  
"Shh...Let the 'distraction' talk.." She beamed a bit. He then realized why she was there. The profile, how he didn't like women on his team. He stayed silent and listened to her whisper, her breath was warm against his face. And her eyes were hardened.  
"I read how you don't agree with females on your unit. Thats why I'm on your unit, to get you use to it. I read how you find women to be distractions to most men. If a man gets distracted, that's his weak minded fault for masturbating to my ass on the field. But let me tell you something now, Sypher I'll be the one who will either save your ass, or kill you. Notice how Timothy stepped down? It's because, he knows. Tyron, doesn't like you, but respects your rank. It's all about respect in this unit. You're a brave man for taking the place of Col. Drake." She then lowered her finger and turned around, mocking him by bending over and shoving her bottom in the air, the jumpsuit stretched tight against the curves of her behind. Alex was more confused. A lower rank officer had just caused to higher-ranking officers to leave on order, and she even stood up against him, telling him that she could either save his ass, or let him die. It then hit him, she's a medic with a Ph.D. If she wanted, she could slip something in his drink that would slowly kill him and be untraceable.  
"Great...Alex...Great..." He watched as she left, and shook off on how she mocked him. She did make a great obvious point. It's not her fault if men are eye-fucking her on the field. He turned around and grabbed the utility vest, slipping it on. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time, at himself. And replayed the words of Alyssa over and over in his head.  
"It's all about respect in this Unit.." He turned away, and walks out the room to the gunroom, but not before he could grab his custom weapon he brought. It was a present from a few friends when he was accepted to the Air Force. A gold silver-plated .50 A&E Desert Eagle magnum, and two extra clips.  
This was his favorite gun. Holstering it he jogged for the gunroom, and almost fell as he heard the sound of a alarm going off and red lights flashing. SG-1 was returning from their mission, rather early even.  
"Heh.." he muttered and walked into the gunroom, looking for his assigned weapons locker.

Chapter: 3-Teal'c's Warning.  
Before Alex could find his locker, Timothy grunted and pushed past him, bumping into him a bit. Timothy was holding a PSG1 Sniper rifle, and two M9's at his hips. He seemed loaded down in ammo and gear. Alex wanted to badly to just turn around and bust him in the face. But realized, he had only twenty minutes left to get his guns and gear. Nodding to Tyron, who had been carrying a massive rocket launcher and pack. In it, was many rocket shells and ammo. Supplies. Alyssa was no where to be found, her locker was clean. His locker at the end of the hall was next to a man's locker. It read, "Teal'c.  
"Hmm.." He thought and opened up his, seeing what he had to choose from. Inside, there was an M4A2, an SPAS-12 shotgun, two M9's, a P90, and an SMG. He reached in, and grabbed the P90, the two M9's and extra ammo for them both. Slipping the mags and clips into pockets. He looked over the gun, slapping a clip into the chamber and cocking back the bolt, loading up a bullet. He heard the door open, and before he could turn around to see who it was, he ran smack-dab into a well-built chest. He almost fell back and looked up, to see a big man with a gold emblem in his head. He was a bit shocked, then regained his composer, he already knew of the 'Jaffa' who had joined the SGC.  
"I am. Sorry. " The man said, dressed in full gear and holding a long metallic staff. He nodded and smiled.  
"It's ok, you must be Teal'c?" Alex said, looking at the emblem again then at the staff. "That is correct. You must be the new leader of SG-15." Teal'c said again, not moving but keeping a hard calm look on his face.  
"Yes, My name is-  
"Ensign Alex J. Sypher. " Alex stood back a bit and then regained his composer, trying to make this like a normal, everyday conversation.  
"How, did you know, through the files?" He asked. Teal'c nodded, and then looked at his locker, opening it and placing the Jaffa staff inside along with his gear.  
"It is best to go well prepare, Alex Sypher. Many of times have my teammates and I came across a situation where we had not enough supplies." Teal'c looked to Alex's locker, and all the weapons and ammo that remained inside. "It's just an...exploring...mission..." Alex said, a bit confused. It wasn't like they were going into a massive war that required full force and brutal attack. Just exploring the planet and its ruins.  
"Many of times have we also thought of that, Alex Sypher. It would be wise if you were to take the left over weapons in your locker." Teal'c then barley smiled, and started to walk away, but before so Alex called out.  
"Wait, uh...Teal'c.." He called out. The giant alien Jaffa turned around, looking at Alex who grinned.  
"Thanks." Alex gave a thumbs up, and winked while grinning. It was like his thing, showing that he is 'cool' with that person. Teal'c tilted his head sideways, and rose an eyebrow. Then nodded and said. "You're welcome, Alex Sypher." Then slightly gave a thumbs up. After that, the weapons room went silent and he was alone.  
Maybe he should take into consideration of Teal'cs warning, after all, the man was here longer than he was. But he didn't want his teammates to find him silly, or look ridiculous in front of Hammond. But then again, if he said that Teal'c told him about it...Oh, what the fuck did he care what they thought of him. He was commanding officer over SG-15, and it would be a great move to be prepared. He reached down into the locker, again, and removed a giant bag like Tyron's. Removing the silver and black SPAS-12 shotgun, Alex loaded it up with 10 buckshot shells, and cocked it loading a shell in the chamber. Then he placed extra rounds in the pack, along with boxes of shells. After wards, he slung the shotgun over his shoulder and darted out the door. Five minutes left.  
Down the hall, left, right, right, left right straight, left right. He had memorized the layout of the facility. The alarm had already started and he could hear over the announcements "Chevron four encoded." Alex sped up his run, turning the corner and running into the 'Gate room, where the giant inner dial spun towards its destination.  
"Shit shit phew...ok what a great way to make a first impression. Be late on your first mission.." He thought.  
"Chevron five encoded." Alex stood with the rest of the team, and caught Timothy at the end of the line, snickering while staring at him. Alyssa stood between Tyron and Timothy, and she only glanced at him. Tyron nodded and said.  
"Glad you could make it." Alex drew in his breath and pulled the P90 from his side.  
"Was talking...to...Teal'c." Alex said in-between breaths.  
"Chevron six, encoded." "Yeah, he's a good guy. See that he gave you some advice about being prepared?" Tyron glanced at the pack and shotgun. Alex only nodded. In less than a minute, they would be on their first mission through the Stargate. Above in the control room, Teal'c and the rest of SG-1 watched down below. "Good luck, Alex Sypher.."

Chapter: 4- Tallon V.  
He breathed in, the last dial was moving up for the top outer dial. Looking around at all the guards, the military men who had been armed to the teeth with M16's and SMG's. Behind him, was a double rocket launcher aimed at the Stargate.  
"Chevron seven, locked." The speaker announced. Alex stood back a bit and winced his eyes as the Event Horizon blasted out from the gate in a rush of energy, then sucked back in to form the puddle of energy that made up the event horizon. He was told that if someone stood right in front of the event horizon, they would be blasted into nothing but a smoldering pair of shoes. He glanced down at his wrist, which had the GDO attached. All of them had it, it would send a signal through the stargate to SGC to open the Iris, and at times, even activate the Stargate itself.  
"SG-15, proceed with mission to Tallon V. Good luck." Hammond announced over the intercom. Alyssa turned back and nodded. Alex did the same.  
They all headed up the ramp at once, but Timothy made the jump first. He walked right into the puddle and just, vanished, dematerialized. Next was Tyron, he sort of turned around and smiled, falling backwards into the 'Gate and disappeared soon as he touched the gate. Alyssa then turned around and faced Alex, who was in awe as he looked up at the giant gate and its puddle of energy.  
"Try to exhale before walking into the event horizon, and close your eyes for your first time. Might feel a little queasy." She smirked and jumped through the puddle as though it was just air. Hearing the sound of her body dematerializing, Alex started to want to just, turn around and run down the ramp. But shook the feeling off. He was an USAF pilot damn it, he had flown around with a nuke-warhead attached. "Nuke warheads blast you apart painfree. They don't send you half way across the universe.." He told himself and walked into the gate, exhaling like Alyssa had said. He felt his body dematerialize and shot through the gate, leaving Earth behind. It all happened like a blur, passing through the wormhole and seeing lights fly by. Planets, stars, galaxies all in a flash of light.  
The next thing he knew was almost stumbling across the ground and hitting his face. He coughed and inhaled. He then went into awe, again, as he looked around him. It was suddenly warm. And very breezy. The sky was bright and before him, fields upon fields of sand and dust. Dust dunes mounted high in the distance, and just down the small platform was a four foot cylinder with what looked like 'Glyphs. It was the planets DHD. He then glanced up to the sky, and above them, instead of a sun, was a giant blue planet with a white glow, like clouds, coming from it. Revolving around the planet was another giant moon that seemed to keep Tallon V in a normal state of temperatures.  
"Ok, SG-15. Lets explore and check out these ruins." Alex ordered. It was now that he had to take control. That he had to stop being so in awe and realize this was all real, and this was now his job. Up ahead from the Stargate and DHD, there was a giant stone structure, with a passage that was dark. Very dark. All around the passage that lead into the ruins were hieroglyphs. That not even Alyssa could decifer.  
"Sir, I'm not sure what it says, do you want us to continue and move deeper into the ruins?" She asked, removing a flashlight and placing it at the end of her SMG. "Yes, I do, and put on the night-visions goggles. They'll work better than those flashlights." He ordered, removing a set from the pack and slipping them on. The rest of the team fallowed his orders.  
Going deeper and deeper into the ruin hall, he glanced around with the green light. It was just a normal, stone hall, filled with sand. The walls didn't have glyphs on them. It was just, a hall. Timothy hunched down and raised his rifle, whispering something.  
"Shh. Did you all hear that?" Alex looked back at him. He didn't move for a moment and listened carefully, nothing. Just wind blowing hollow into the hall.  
"Its called air, Sykes.." He muttered and turned back on course going deeper and deeper into the ruins. After ten minutes of walking and filling their boots with sand, a bright light caused them all to cover their faces. They had came to an end of the hall and in the ruins. They removed their goggles and looked all around. Passageways, tunnels, and pillars all stood around. All in sand. Alex looked up a wall and saw that there was a stone-tablet inscribed with words, but he couldn't read them.  
It was like a giant city. Infact that's exactly what it was. A giant city that was surrounded by a wall and the only way out was through those halls. This city was strange though, it was tangled with dead roots and trees. Leaves fell to the ground, and broken blocks of stone were scattered around. Like a war, or an explosion had destroyed the city in a sweep.  
Ahead there was another door. It was in the shape of an oxigon, and had red lights all around it. Alex walked up to it across the main courtyard of the town and observed it. Calling Alyssa over.  
"What do you think it is, or how it works." He asked, she examined it over well.  
"Looks like a door, sir." She said, placing her hand in the middle where a red orb was. She jumped back as it hissed then slid open like a mechanical device. It was like an underground metal hallway through. "Come on...We'll continue to move on through, see what we can learn.." Tyron shot a glance up at a cliff, it was hard to make out what he saw because of the giant planets blinding light, but it seemed like a figure. Staggering about and turning away, running or attempting to run. He watched the spot for another moment, until Alex called him for the door.  
"Wilson, lets go." He shouted, and Tyron looked back up one last time, seeing nothing, and walked into the doorway that lead them deeper into the giant city of Tallon V.  
Alex himself started to wonder, what kind of civilization this was. How it was whipped out, and why did his teammates keep on acting like they saw or heard something, when nothing was there. Their boots clanked against the metallic ground and went down the twisting circular hallway. Coming to the end where another door had rested. He reached out slowly, for the switch that would open the door... 


End file.
